The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Furthermore, all embodiments are not necessarily intended to solve all or even any of the problems brought forward in this section.
Dual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) Dual Standby (DSDS) modems comprise means for receiving paging messages associated with at least two subscriber identities.
Consequently, a DSDS modem can camp on two different cells relating for example to two different networks or, within a same network, relating to two different radio access technologies.
A DSDS modem may not be capable of listening for paging of more than one cell simultaneously. Typically this situation arises when the DSDS modem is associated with (e.g. coupled to, comprised in, or even constituted as) a device providing only a single reception channel at any given time.
Missed paging may lead to missed calls for the user.
This problem may typically be mitigated or at least counteracted by the paging repetition which is commonly applied by networks. The operators may repeat the paging messages, whereby the user equipment has a larger probability to read the paging message and receive the call. It shall be noted that the repetitions typically depend on the network configuration and may, for example, depend on network load.
One problem is experienced when the modem is camped on one or more cells whose paging occasions are constantly (or at least often) colliding. Indeed, in this case, even if the network repeats the paging, there is a non negligible probability of missed calls.
US 2003/125073 discloses a mobile station simultaneously standing by for multiple mobile networks so that the mobile station can receive paging messages from these mobile networks for responding to incoming calls. In order to avoid paging loss, the mobile station selects cells whose corresponding paging occasions of the mobile networks are staggered to camp on.
However, the method described in this document requires prior check of the paging occasion collision on two cells, based on prior knowledge of paging occasion timing.
There is a need for improved methods and devices for avoiding paging collisions in multiple SIM applications.